Mi vida, Mi amor
by RangerFanatic
Summary: Bueno esta es la vida que vive mi pinguino Mili80790 pero con uno que otro giro clasificacion T por cosas que sucederan humanizado


Yo: Hola chicos ya estoy subiendo este nuevo fanfic que se los prometi pero yo lo subo hoy porque mi hermano lo borro cuando lo termine el muy idiota no sabe que significa guardar bueno me salgo del punto he hecho este fanfic porque crei que habían muy pocos de club penguin nominación M y porque me gusta club penguin ya que yo tengo un pingüino bueno mejor empezar con la historia no soy dueña de club penguin solo de mi pingüino

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

_El comienzo de todo_

Hola me llamo Mili80790 me llaman usual mente Mili o Mi yo crei que iba a vivir una vida como la de cualquier pingüino en club penguin pero no, bueno yo les contare como me meti en este lio de una prueba para acceder a cierto lugar que para ser sincera no sabia que existía que ya casi va a empezar:

_Ya había pasado un año después de haberme mudado a club penguin todo era normal pero casi no tenia muchos amigos, mi hermano aun fuera un tonto siempre me ayudo al igual que sus amigos me pude hacer unas amigas de verdad yo trabajo dando Tours para los nuevos en club penguin y también en el Pizza tron ya conocía toda la isla y todos los lugares sigo entrenando para ser una buena ninja aunque me falta para ser una de verdad. Era una simple maña yo saque a pasear a mi puffle fiptip (_**clase nombre le puse XD**_) cuando volvi de mi paseo y comer un poco y también alimentar al resto de mis puffles me decidi por revisar el correo y había una carta yo creo que la pusieron ase muy poco porque cuando volvi el buzón estaba vasio cuando habri la carta me sorprendi al no ver nada escrito pensé que talvez era que tenia que pasar mi mano por la carta que más parecía pantalla cuando pase mi mano aparecieron letras me sorprendi pero segui lellendo lo que decía (__**no me acuerdo de lo que decía la carta por eso no la pongo**__) me decía que fuera e la estación pinguin fónica hise caso cuando llege no había nada entonces el teléfono sono no podía levantarlo pero un botón estaba salido entonces lo presiono entonces se habre una apertura pequeña con un blanco en el centro yo lanzo una bola de nieve y doy en el blanco y entonceses la cabina telefónica que había se levanta y aparece unas letras me preguntaron por si quería hacer una prueba entonces acepte_

No puedo creer que todo fuera de normal a raro pero ise la prueba eran fáciles aunque casi caigo en una trampa pero no sucedió, termine la prueba y mis resultados salieron perfectos y una compuerta secreta se habrio cubi por ese elevador que había y me llevo a una sala donde había un pingüino con una bata de laboratorio el se acerca a mi:

?: Hola soy Gary pero prefiero ser llamado G y bienvenida a la PSA agente

Mili: wow… agente? APS? Porfavor me puedes explicar más a detalle esto?

G: con gusto la APS es Agencia Pinguina Secreta (**creo?**) es donde pingüino selectos pueden convertirse en agentes secretos tu eres una de ellos con ese puntaje perfecto

Mili: mmm… entiendo pero ahora que es lo que tengo que hacer?

G: bueno primero obtienes tu teléfono espia

G me dio un teléfono táctil que era algo raro pero mejor luego lo rebiso

G: y por ahora descansa mañana a las 7:00 en punto de la mañana debes estar qui para unas misiones que tendras que hacer

Mili: entendido

G: bueno puedes irte agente

Guarde mi teléfono espia y Sali por el mismo elevador que me llevo a esa planta secreta y me dirigi a mi casa al parecer paso mucho tiempo porque eran la 6 de la tarde (**y Sali a las 4**) a las 7 les di de comer a mi puffles, cene y me fui a dormi temprano para empezar mañana bien porque podría ser un dia demasiado duro pero bueno dare mi esfuerzo para hacer las misiones que me asignen y poder almenos no ser una novata en la agencia.

* * *

Yo: que les parecio espero que les guste mi historia :D

Mili: bueno fue un dia raro pero ahora soy una agente

G: no agente aun no es una agente es una novata

Mili: bueno… revisen, comenten y hasta el próximo capitulo

Yo: chao


End file.
